


Smoke, Diamonds and Ashes

by aimingarrows



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, OC - Female Character, OC - Male Character, Orphaned, abandoned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimingarrows/pseuds/aimingarrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Tony Stark was barely a day old when his parents abandoned him on the front doorstep of a poor family. But nearly 25 years later, he uncovers a clue to his past and begins a harrowing quest to take back everything that is rightfully his.</p><p>Too bad Obadiah Stane isn't going to make it that easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

This is an AU, and it's an EXTREME AU, so things will be extremely different.

This is just the prologue, so it'll be shorter than the rest of the chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers or Iron Man.

* * *

"Howard, are you sure about this?"

"Quiet Maria!" Howard Stark hissed.

Maria Stark cradled the bundle gently in her arms, "But, Howard, what are we going to tell the press?"

He sighed and ruffled his black hair in exasperation. "We'll tell them it was a stillborn."

"Howard…I-I'm not su-"

"I never wanted a child, Maria, and I am not going to let him grow up in a place where he isn't wanted," Howard growled, "It's…it's better this way."

Maria sighed and rubbed her temples. "Who's going to take over the company then? When we're gone, who's it going to fall to?"

Howard hung his head down, and shook his head. "When I'm ready for a child, then we'll figure something out."

He turned to look at his wife, her eyes shining with unshed tears with a shattered look in her eyes. He knew it was hard, and he knew that it was going to crush her, but he just…he just couldn't let a child grow up in a household where no one wanted them. He knew in his heart that what he was about to do was right.

Maria was shaking, and cradled the newborn baby closer to her chest. The tears in her eyes finally shed, and her chest was racked with sobs.

She cradled the baby closer and whispered into its forehead.

"Oh god I'm sorry, I am so sorry."

Howard turned his head away. He had to go through with this. This was the plan from the beginning. He can't back down now. He couldn't back down now.

He just never imagined that it would be this hard.

"Howard…can we…" Maria choked, "can we at least give him a name?"

"Maria…" he started.

"Howard, please. I know that it'll get us attached but we're already in too far. It…it couldn't hurt. And at least he can carry a piece of us with him."

Howard blinked, "Okay."

The baby churned inside the blankets and let off a small whine.

"Oh," Maria gasped, "he's waking up."

Howard leaned in closer.

The baby opened its eyes.

It was the first time that Howard and Maria had ever seen their son open his eyes, and it was a beautiful shade of chocolate brown.

Maria's heart melted.

"He looks like you."

Howard breathed, "Yes…he does."

Maria exhaled and blinked away the rest of her tears. "Anthony. I want his name to be Anthony."

She looked beside her, and Howard was nodding slowly.

"Yes, Anthony," he tasted the name on his lips, "Anthony Edward."

She sniffled, "It's perfect. Little Anthony Edward Stark."

Howard shook his head, "He'll never know though. But whoever he is…or whoever he's going to be, I hope he'll be great…no, I know he'll be great…he is a Stark after all."

She nodded. "Yeah."

"C'mon Maria, let's go."

"Okay," she whispered.

So both Starks opened the doors of their car and walked up the pathway of a house, gently setting down their son on the front doorstep with a note on top of the bundle of blankets…and left without looking back.

And so the world never knew that an Anthony Edward Stark existed, and in the eyes of the public, the Starks suffered a tragedy of a stillborn baby.

However, in a small little town teetering on the edge of California, was a resident little boy that went by the name of Anthony Edward Walker.

The Starks may have given away their son, and the world was never meant to know…but the universe had other plans.

So there's the prologue! And if you guys want me to continue, please don't hesitate to leave a comment :D

* * *

It's short, but the later chapters (if I decide to continue) will be longer!


	2. Things Will Never Be The Same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At 24 years old, Tony Walker is a self-proclaimed genius who is struggling to help his family put a meal on their table and pay the rent, but when an opportunity arises - one that he can't miss, it will start the journey to change his life forever.

"Anthony! You have a letter in the mail!" Melinda Walker bellowed at her son.

A 24 year old Anthony Walker popped his head out of his bedroom door and grinned at his mother. "Who from?"

Melinda glances back down at the letter and pushes her glasses farther up her nose to gather a closer look. "It says…" she leaned in closer, "it says it's from Stark Industries."

Anthony's eyes widened in disbelief, and quickly dashed out of his room and stumbled into the dining room where his mother sat.

He snatched the letter out of her hands and ripped the envelope open.

"Slow down! What's the hurry?" Melinda inquired.

He stopped ripping open the envelope to smile at his mother. "I applied there months ago and this is going to tell me if I get a job interview or not."

"Well go on then!" Melinda urged, "Get on with it!"

Anthony chuckled softly and lifted the paper out of the enveloped and gently opened it.

"Read it out loud," Melinda urged.

Anthony cleared his throat and started to read:

'Dear Mr. Walker,

We have looked over your application and we are delighted to inform you that you have received a job interview in the Research and Development department of Stark Industries.

We expect you to be present on January 13th, 2013, at precisely 4:00pm sharp.

Yours sincerely,

Obadiah Stane

CEO, Stark Industries'

Anthony could not wipe off the grin on his face.

Melinda beamed and hugged her son. "Oh that's wonderful! Finally, you're getting what you deserve," she pulled away and noted the everpresent smile on her son's face, "you can finally quit that horrid job of yours at the community college."

Anthony pulled away from his mother and his neck turned red, "Mom, really, it wasn't that bad."

"Oh stop kidding yourself. It had horrible pay and horrible hours. I haven't got a clue why you stayed there that long."

He sighed, "I stayed there to stay close to you and dad. I…I knew you were struggling and I just couldn't leave you guys."

Melinda chuckled lightly and brushed back her son's hair, "Oh but you should have. You're so smart, you could've done anything you wanted."

Anthony smiled, "I know. But I got what I wanted anyway. I'm halfway to getting a job at Stark Industries."

Melinda hummed, "Yes, you are. Now go! You've got to go buy a suit!"

"But...but I don't – "

"Oh hush there. Here," she placed a 50 dollar bill in her son's hands, "now I know it's not much – "

"Mom…I can't – "

"Yes, yes you can. You've earned it."

He smiled softly and placed a kiss on his mother's cheek. "Thanks, mom."

She smiled and watched his retreating form leave the house.

But after the door was shut, she frowned.

A job interview at Stark Industries? This was going to be a problem.

Melinda already knew that her son was going to get the job, because who wouldn't hire someone who graduated college at age 17? She knew that her son was a resident genius.

The problem was…he wasn't really her son.

But he didn't have to know that.

She remembered waking up one night 24 years ago to a noise emanating from outside the front door. And when she opened it, there was a baby in a bundle of blankets with a note perched on top of the basket.

Melinda remembered taking the baby inside and reading the note with her husband.

What she read struck her core.

'To whom it may concern,

We apologize for this great burden, but we're afraid that this child will suffer a hard life under our care, and we wish not to subjugate our child to this hardship.

His name is Anthony Edward Stark.

Never tell him where he's from, never tell him his true heritage because he does not deserve a life under the spotlight, where every action and word spoken means more than what was originally intended.

Please let him have a good life. Please love him and treat him well.

Please do everything that we could never do.

From,

Howard and Maria Stark'

She never did tell him.

But he grew up well, taking up after his real father's genius and creating an engine at age 6 using old materials salvaged from the local scrapyard.

He grew up strong and handsome, with a broad frame and jet-black hair. His chocolate brown eyes simple darkened as the years passed by.

He was bullied when he was younger, though, and that's the reason for his low self-esteem problems. The other kids could never really comprehend why a 14 year old was in a 12th grade class.

Melinda often wishes that she and her husband could have afforded better education. All they could afford was the local public school at the edge of town, the one notorious for drug dealing and low test scores.

But still, little Anthony passed all the trials that were laid down in his path.

He never once faltered.

He came into their life at one of the darkest times. Her husband, Greg, just got fired because the company he was working for got shut down…for a new Stark Industries weapons factory.

They hardly had cash, they hardly had three meals a day, but somehow, they managed and little Anthony made it all seem better.

Melinda supposes that he was their silver lining.

And yet, she can't help but feel a sliver of guilt whenever her son walks into the room. She can't help but feel guilt that he's making a living for himself and his family when he could have been the CEO of his own company.

The job would have fallen to him 3 years ago, 4 years after the Starks died in a car accident.

Melinda always tries to ignore the feeling she gets whenever she thinks that he'll never get to meet his real parents.

But they all grew up happy and together. They weren't rich, and they didn't own their own company, but they were together, and that's all that really mattered. Because they were happy.

But even though Melinda is ecstatic that her son is halfway from reaching his dream, she can't help but feel scared.

Anthony has always wanted to work at Stark Industries.

Melinda just thinks that it isn't the best place for him to be.

The resemblance between him and Howard is striking. And if the two were to stand side-by-side, it doesn't take a genius to figure out that they were related.

But Howard Stark was dead.

Melinda was worried.

Needless to say, even though she was happy for him, she'd rather that he'd stay as far away as he can from Stark Industries.

* * *

"C'mon, Tony, breathe in…breathe out," Tony murmured to himself.

He clenched and unclenched his fists, trying to ignore the sweat that was slowly building up.

He glanced around the waiting area outside of Obadiah's Stane's office, his right leg bouncing up and down silently.

To say that it was luxurious was an understatement. To say it was fancy was even more of an understatement. Tony had never seen a place so extravagant.

The day had finally come, he mused, he was finally getting a job interview at one of the most famous companies in the world. Getting a job here was his dream.

Tony knew that he was no fool, in fact, he was the very opposite. He was a genius, and he knew it. All he needed was an opportunity to show it and the proper materials to make it.

At 24, Tony knew that he would be one of the youngest people that actually received a job interview at Stark Industries.

He'd been working at the local community college since he graduated college at 17. He was a teacher's assistant-slash-librarian-slash-substitute-slash-engineer.

He knew that he could apply for better jobs, but despite his credentials, who would take a 17 year old boy? Other than that, he just could leave his family to fend for themselves when they were already struggling to pay the rent.

He picked at his newly shaven goatee mindlessly until his name was called by a female voice.

"Mr. Walker?"

Tony looked up and his breath caught in his throat.

Standing in front of him, was a gorgeous redhead in a sharp black suit and stiletto heels.

He gulped, "Y-yes?"

She smiles softly at him, a slight twinkle in her blue eye, "Mr. Stane will see you now."

"Thank you ah-um…sorry what's your name?" he asked as he stood up.

"It's Virginia Potts."

"Oh! Well then, thank you Ms. Potts," Tony smiled.

* * *

Obadiah Stane was not a welcoming man.

With his bald head, sharp jaw, long grey beard and piercing grey eyes, Tony felt like he was being judged.

"So I see here that you graduated college at," he paused, "seventeen?"

Tony nodded, "Yes, Mr. Stane."

"But I also see that it was only at a local community college."

"My family…" Tony started, unsure of how to phrase his next words, "is not very well off."

Stane nodded slowly, "I see."

Tony felt his eye twitch.

"So what makes you think that we should hire you? What could someone of your age contribute to such a well-known, busy and important company in this industry?"

Tony breathed slowly, "With all due respect, Mr. Stane, I may be young and I might not have gone to expensive well-known schools, but I worked to graduate at the top of my class and I worked my way through college. I know how to work and I have determination that knows no bounds, and I always get something if I'm determined enough to work for it. I will never settle for second best. I have plenty of ideas for new weapons at this company that I think would be honor and a privilege to be able to share them with you and the employees down at Research and Development. I will work my hardest to come up with better ideas as time progresses and I assure you that with the right equipment and the right people by my side, that I will help keep this company number 1."

Stane smirked, his eyes cold and calculating…but intrigued that very same.

He stood up and stuck his hand out to the young man in front of him.

"Welcome to Stark Industries, Mr. Walker."

* * *

So there! Tony's now working at Stark Industries :D Now where will this lead…?

Yes I know that Tony is OOC, but that's because he didn't grow up in a rich household with a bad childhood, but instead in a house where he was loved and he knew it and in a house where he was raised right.

But don't worry! Later on in the story, the Tony that we all know and love will come back!

So I hoped that you guys liked it!

Anyway, thank you so much for reading, you guys are amazing.

Drop a comment?


	3. A Web of Secrets Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonds will be formed, enemies will be made, and the web of secrets and lies that have bound Tony's past with his present will finally be unraveled.

_Three weeks later_

"Mr. Walker, I'm afraid Mr. Stane is insisting on the upgraded designs of the Jericho missile immediately," Ms. Virginia Potts insisted, the clicking of her heels echoing through the marble floor.

Tony sighed, and wiped his grease stained face in exasperation. "Tell  _Mr. Stane_ that the designs are coming, but I'm just trying to do what he told me to do in the first place and that I have to factor them into the whole design."

Ms. Potts crossed her arms, " _I have_  as per your request, but I am afraid that he is insisting _Mr. Walker."_

The young man in front of her huffed and chuckled slightly before throwing down the pencil he held in his hand on the table carelessly, "Calm down there, hot chili pepper, I think I can see some steam coming from your ears."

Virginia pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes at the man in front of her, completely and utterly exasperated by his continued use of the word 'pepper.'

She remembered when he was hired a mere three weeks ago, and had bumped into him in the elevator on his first day. He had complimented her on her fiery red hair and she had complimented him on his goatee.

He had risen up the ranks in R&D faster than anyone thought possible, and was now the Head of Research and Development and reported to Obadiah Stane himself. All he had done to get there was provide the company with six new weapons designs that were a hit with military and soon he was promoted immediately and given the task to design weapons and build them himself. He had full access to the laboratories, the shipping records and the warehouse. When Obadiah took him to the military base, she noted that he seemed to hit it off with a young man named James Rhodes.

Virginia remembered when their bickering had begun, it was one week ago when she found Tony slumped over his desk first thing on Wednesday morning, and had found out that he had worked all night to finish a design that Obadiah had requested. She pestered him about the importance of a proper night's sleep and rest, and he had replied in calling her a nickname that seemed to stick.

Now, their bickering was the bane of the R&D department.

"Will you please stop calling me that?"

"What? Pepper? But I like it!" he whined petulantly.

"But I don't," Pepper glared.

"Well then that's too bad because it's here to stay."

* * *

"Tony, I told you that I needed these new designs today, so I expect them today!" Obadiah Stane rattled on.

Tony cringed internally, yeah, working at Stark Industries wasn't how he expected it to be. Obadiah Stane, Tony learned, was a demanding, selfish and cruel man.

He hadn't been like that at first, but as time progressed, he slowly became cold to Tony, and he wasn't really sure why.

"I'm trying Obie, but it takes more than a day to factor in all these changes. It has the potential to change the whole design of the missile!" Tony replies.

"I don't care. Get it done, Tony."

Tony clenched his fists, but stands down, nods, and leaves the room.

The newly named Pepper Potts watches from her desk as Tony storms out of her boss' office.

* * *

Pepper Potts sighs. She places perfectly arranged documents into her briefcase and prepares to leave the building for the night. But before she is able to knock on Obie's door to tell him that she's leaving, she overhears a rather angry voice on the other side of the door.

" _I don't care! There's something about him that's familiar and if I'm right, everything we've worked for is going to go down the drain if he finds out. Get me his DNA sample!"_

" _Listen to me, this is important and if he is who I think he is, it's all over."_

" _No! You haven't seen him! He could be his son! Howard told me the truth! He has a son out there, who's alive and kicking, and I think I've found him. No, no, you don't understand, he has Howard's eyes and he's brilliant, better than Howard, I haven't seen anything like it."_

Pepper Potts retreated back with her hand over her mouth, the Starks had a son? A son who was  _alive_? They lied to the press? She knew the tragic story of the Starks, Obadiah had updated her on it when she started working at SI. As far as she knew, the Starks had a stillborn baby and they had died in a car crash before being able to conceive another child.

But now, all she ever knew was wrong. There was someone out there, someone who was supposed to be running Stark Industries, someone who was supposed to be the heir of a fortune only kings could dream of, and that someone does not know who he actually is.

She was curious though, what was Obadiah talking about when he said that everything _'we've'_ worked for was going to go down the drain if this so-called son found out? What was it? The company? His place as CEO?

But Pepper Potts merely shakes her head, and decides to leave her boss to his own devices. She decides though, that tomorrow (although she knows that this must be confidential information) she's going to tell this to her new trusted confidant at SI – Tony Walker.

But whoever and wherever the Starks son may be, she hopes he finds his way home.

* * *

"Mom! I'm home!" Tony calls out as he enters the door.

He shrugs off his jacket and hangs it on the coat hanger, and notes the familiar smell of his favorite home-cooked meal – lasagna.

Melinda pops her head out of the kitchen door and waves at her son, "Hello Anthony, how was work?"

Tony sighs and runs his hands through his tousled black hair, "Rough, Stane has me working on upgrading this missile but I can't get it done before the deadline."

Melinda laughs heartily, "Oh Anthony, you work too hard."

Her son shakes his head and kisses his mother on the cheek, "Where's dad?"

"In the garage, he's working on the old car again."

Tony laughs, "Again? When will he ever stop?"

"I don't think he ever will, he loves that car too much," she chuckles.

"Well alright, just holler when dinner's ready, it already smells great."

"Sure thing, my boy."

* * *

Tony strides into the small garage and immediately notices his father propped underneath the blue Ford.

"Hey dad," he says.

The man underneath the car rolls out and smiles when he sees his son. "Hey Tony! My boy! How was work?"

Tony shrugged, "It was okay."

"Ah, now why the face? I thought you'd be having the time of your life there, especially since you've been promoted."

He watches his son lean against the wall, "I am having the time of my life, or I  _was._  I mean, I shouldn't be complaining since I have access to everything I could ever want, but Obadiah has just been breathing down my neck lately and I don't know why."

Gregory Walker thinks he knows why.

Is it possible that perhaps, Obadiah Stane has noticed the resemblance between Tony and his deceased friend Howard? Does Obadiah Stane even know that the Starks left a son behind?

He and Melinda have discussed this so many times ever since Tony came home three weeks ago saying that he did, in fact, get the job.

That day was full of cheers and celebrations.

But when the night came and the moon came up, the concerns of the situation were brighter than the moon on a starless night.

It would only be a matter of time, Gregory had reminded himself every day, it would only be a matter of time before Tony would eventually find out who he truly was and what he was truly destined to do.

He wasn't sure if he was ready to let his son go.

But that time came faster than expected, and it came in the form of Stark Industries.

Ever since that night nearly 25 years ago, the Starks, the Walkers and anyone else involved in their lives were entangled in a web of lies and betrayal, and Gregory knew that it would only be a matter of time before the web was ripped and the secrets were released.

When that day comes, everything was going to change.

Oh, what a tangled web we've weaved.

* * *

Tony sat, slumped over a table and vigorously writing equations on the blueprints of the Jericho missile in front of him.

He was exasperated, frustrated, tired and running on caffeine.

He was sure that he was going to crash soon.

But Obadiah needed these blueprints, and he's already felt like he's been on thin ice as of late, and Tony really doesn't want Pepper to pester him about the blueprints  _again_ in the morning. And he doesn't even want to think about the repercussions if he doesn't get the designs signed, sealed and delivered on time.

He'd have a noose around his neck for sure.

* * *

His parents seemed on edge tonight, his father jittery and his mother sullen. Tony may be a genius, but he still remains oblivious to his parents' emotions.

Tony groans loudly, and lets his head droop and bang on the wooden desk in front of him. He just wants to sleep.

He decides that its best to suck it up and get it done, at least he'd have a good night's sleep tomorrow.

So Tony works, pausing only so often than to go to the kitchen and make another hot cup of coffee. He really wishes that he had some automated system or robots to help him.

On his seventh cup, Tony finally finishes the Jericho missile design at 3:30am.

He looks out the window, and notices that the moon is full.

He realizes, for some reason, that he can't sleep.

In the end, Tony decides to run over the shipping records of SI, just to get up to date on the latest shipping and the orders that have been placed.

As he scans the record for the week before, he notices that something's wrong.

He checks again, and again, and again just to see if his eyes are betraying him or if what he's reading is indeed real.

There's something off about the records, and weapons are being shipped and are being bought by anonymous customers.

It said that it the weapons,  _his weapon designs,_ were being shipped to a place called Gulmira in Afghanistan.

There have been shippings to Afghanistan before, to the military base that Tony's new friend Rhodey had been stationed on, but those were clearly signed off by the U.S. military, and yet these were not signed off by anyone.

Tony knows that something isn't right.

He fires up his computer, and checks all the information that he can find about Gulmira.

He finds something about a terrorist group called the Ten Rings.

He checks up recent reports and news articles related to the Ten Rings and Gulmira, and discovers a war-torn land that has been destroyed by the said terrorist group.

Tony pushes down the bile in his throat when he sees the images.

But he wonders, where are they getting the weapons?

Then it clicks.

The only person who has the power to grant and make deals and to approve shipping is the CEO himself – Obadiah Stane.

Tony looks at the Jericho design on his desk and scoffs.

He rips it apart and throws it in the trash.

* * *

He can't sleep. And when he does, it's only for a couple of minutes, and he has nightmares of the images that he saw from Gulmira. And to think,  _his_ weapon designs did that.

Tony can't help but feel disgusted with himself.

In the end he gives up on trying to sleep.

It's 5am, and he retreats into the garage to work on the Ford. Working has always worked to get his mind off things.

But his hands are shaking, and his vision begins to cloud, and he can't help but feel guilt and anger for being responsible for thousands of deaths and for being  _used_.

He thought Obie was his friend.

Despite the progressive downward spiral, he thought he was his friend.

Things were so much easier before he came to work at Stark Industries.

He can't take the guilt.

So he knocks over the toolboxes in the garage, and kicks and screams at everything in his sight because he was just so  _angry._

He keeps screaming and shouting and the guilt just won't stop.

Images of red and dead bodies flash in his mind whenever his eyes are closed and he clenches his fists so tightly that his nails embed into his skin deep enough to make it bleed.

His knuckles are raw from punching the wall, and tears are streaming down his face and he hates himself for breaking down like this.

But the guilt just won't stop.

He eventually calms down though, but it's 6:00am, and he only has an hour until he has to get to work. Vomit rises in his throat when he thinks of Obadiah Stane.

He observes his surroundings, beaten down walls with only the slightest of blood smeared and clattered toolboxes everywhere in sight.

He hardly comes in the garage, but he knows it well enough to know that a box filled with worn out but yet intricately designed blankets and a basket should not belong there.

He crawls over to it, and takes the blanket in his hands.

In the times where he has wandered into the garage, he has never seen this box before.

He's familiarized himself with every toolbox and every inch of the room, but for some reason, he has never come across these items previously.

And being the genius that he is, he's curious.

He lays the soft blankets over his lap, and makes note of the soft fabric, he thinks it's silk.

The basket is lavish, well, as lavish as a basket can be, anyway.

The contents of the box, although trivial and seemingly simple, upon closer inspection, prove to be made of luxurious and expensive materials.

He wonders why his parents never sold them to get money.

He glances back at the box, and notices an envelope sitting on the bottom.

He takes it out and gingerly opens it up.

' _To whom it may concern,_

_We apologize for this great burden, but we're afraid that this child will suffer a hard life under our care, and we wish not to subjugate our child to this hardship._

_His name is Anthony Edward Stark._

_Never tell him where he's from, never tell him his true heritage because he does not deserve a life under the spotlight, where every action and word spoken means more than what was originally intended._

_Please let him have a good life. Please love him and treat him well._

_Please do everything that we could never do._

_From,_

_Howard and Maria Stark'_

Tony can feel his soul and heart break in half.

He scrunches the paper in his hands and the tears return.

Him? A Stark?

_No! They didn't want me!_

This can't be possible. He can taste the hot salty tears on his tongue and they taste like betrayal.

"Tony?"

Tony turns his head and sees his  _dad_  through his tears. He has horror etched on his face.

"Tony…"

"How  _dare_ you."

Gregory seems confused, and looks at Tony in complete and utter confusion until he sees the blankets and basket on the floor, a piece of paper in Tony's hand and betrayal in Tony's eyes.

"Oh god," he starts, "oh Tony I am so sorry."

Melinda peers through the door and gasps when she takes in the scene in front of her.

"Greg, honey, what…" she starts.

"He  _knows._ "

"What?" she replies gingerly.

"Melinda,  _he knows."_

A look of absolute horror and shame sweeps over her features as her husband's words finally sink in.

"Oh my god," she breathes.

Both husband and wife look at the man in front of them, and know that they no longer have the right to claim him as their son.

They expected anger and harsh words being spat at them, but all they got was a broken and utterly tired  _"Why?"_

"Anthony  _please,_ listen – " Melinda begins.

"Why?" Tony demands more harshly, his tears running down his ashen face and haggard form stumbling across the garage through fallen toolboxes.

"Why didn't you tell me!" he barks.

Gregory and Melinda shrink back, clutching each other's hands tightly.

_The web has been ripped. The secret is out. And everything has and is going to change,_ Greg mused.

"All this time, we've barely been scraping by. Barely having three meals a day and all this time, this life wasn't even supposed to be  _mine?"_ he asks his mother severely.

"All this time, I've been living a lie and you've been part of it. Dad…dad had to get a second job and you had to give away old heirlooms so we could pay the rent, and I was meant to be living the life that Obadiah is living now!

"I was never supposed to be living like this. And yet here I am, working for someone who has  _used_ me and has put  _me_ responsible for the death of thousands!"

Tony ignored the confused and shocked looks on both of Greg and Melinda's faces.

"I won't live like this, not anymore. That job is supposed to be  _mine._ That company is meant to be  _mine._ "

Melinda trembled slightly as she took in the crazed and guilt-ridden look in her son's eyes. She ignored the curiosity that was bubbling inside her, the one that wanted to ask who had used him and what he meant by being responsible for the death of thousands. But there was one question that shone brighter than the others.

"So what are you going to do?"

The determination in Tony's cold voice was evident.

"I'm going to take back what's mine."

* * *

**Yay yay yay yay! The plot has began and finally, finally he has found out who he actually is! Anyway I wrote this up quickly, so sorry for any mistakes and grammar errors.**

**9 pages whooooo! Not my record but it's up there ;D It's probably not that long on here anyway :P**

**Anyway, thank you for reading and please, do not hesitate to leave a comment! :)**


	4. An Enemy Will Rise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony finds himself a valuable ally, and an enemy that will stop at nothing to keep his treasure.

The click of her heels down the marble hallways seemed to be an everpresent entity in Stark Industries. But Pepper Potts walked with a purpose, a commitment to her job with an admirably professional philosophy.

She could not believe that she was going to break it today.

It had been plaguing her all night. She couldn't sleep. The thought that the Stark's had a son somewhere, lurking about on the lands of the Earth just sent  _something_ through her body and she wasn't sure what. Was it happiness? Giddiness? Anger? Curiosity?

Whatever it was, she wasn't particularly sure.

But that son, whoever he was, must have been around the age of 24 now according to her calculations. He'd be fresh out of college, depending on his course, and she wondered if he had a good childhood or not. Did he spend it at the orphanage? Did he have loving parents? A flock of questions raced through her mind as she swept through the hallways of the R&D department.

The first thing she noticed when she reached Tony's door, was that it was closed, he always kept it open for anyone to come in and send him reports or ideas.

Tentatively, she knocked on the door.

No answer.

She knocked again.

No answer.

"He's not here yet, Ms. Potts," a voice said from behind her.

She turned around, startled, and came face to face with Brian, one of the senior engineers.

"Why not? He's…" she frowned as she glanced back at the door, "he's never late."

Brian shrugged, "I don't know, he left earlier than usual last night, he didn't even have to lock up. Shall I give him a message from you when he arrives?"

Pepper frowned, "Uh…no, no thank you, it's not necessary."

"What isn't necessary?" someone said from behind her.

Pepper whirled around, and caught sight of Tony behind her.

"Brian…thank you for your help," she said.

"Anytime, Ms. Potts."

After the sound of his shoes retreating away, did Pepper finally get a good look at the man in front of her.

"Tony…are you…are you okay?" she asked gingerly.

His hair was disheveled, which wasn't an unlikely occurrence, it was just more disheveled than usual. His clothes were the same ones he was wearing the day before, and his eyes were bloodshot, like he'd been crying for hours.

"I think I can handle myself, Ms. Potts," he answered quietly, "now, may I ask what you are doing outside my office? Is this about the Jericho again?"

Pepper sighed and followed Tony into his office, she noted the strewn pencil and eraser shavings littering his desk.

"Yes and no."

"Then enlighten me."

She swallowed nervously, and began playing with the hem of her blazer as she felt the burning stare of the man standing in front of her.

"Yesterday, when I was about to head home," she began, "I…I heard Obadiah talking to someone on the phone."

Tony crossed his arms, "And?"

She pushed a strand of loose hair behind her ear.

"And, he said something, something about the Stark's having a son…and that he was alive?"

She didn't notice Tony visibly stiffen.

"He also said that he thinks he's found him."

She looked into his brown eyes, and saw…sorrow?

"Tony, are you sure you're alright?"

He opened his mouth, and closed it, seemingly unable to get words out.

"No, Pep, I'm not alright."

He stumbled back and hit his back on his desk, the pencils and blueprints falling onto the floor.

Pepper slowly walked up to him, "Tony, what's wrong?"

"It's me," Tony whispers.

"What?"

"It's me," he says louder, "It's me…I'm," he closes his eyes and grips the table, "I'm Stark's son."

Pepper's eyes widen, and she stumbles back in shock. She grips the door handle and slams it shut.

"What…what…how, how, _how_  do you know? How  _long_ have you known?" she stutters.

Tony rubs his temples fervently, and hisses through gritted teeth, "I found out last night."

" _Last night?_ " she asks in pure disbelief. "Well we, we need a DNA test, and we need to tell Ob – "

"We don't need one."

Pepper raises her eyebrow, "We don't need  _what?"_

"A DNA test. We don't need a DNA test because I've got a letter to prove that  _I am their son."_

"A letter?"

"I found it in the garage yesterday." Tony digs through his pocket, and pulls out a rumpled piece of paper.

She takes it from him gently, albeit nervous to read it.

But she does anyway.

_Anthony Edward Stark. Anthony Edward Stark. Anthony Edward Stark._

The name burns itself inside her mind, a thousand thoughts racing through it in seconds on end.

_To whom it may concern. Never tell him. True heritage. From, Howard and Maria Stark._

"What's your full name?"

Tony exhales slowly, eyes boring into Pepper's.

"Anthony Edward Walker."

She looked at him, a good look. She looked over his features, his posture. And it clicked.

_How could she have missed it!_

Now that she was looking, now that she actually wanted to see it, the resemblance was uncanny, it was unreal.

From the pictures she saw, from all the news broadcasts.

The jaw was the same, the lips were the same. His eyes held the same intelligence as his father's, maybe even surpassing it.

If you really looked, there was no doubt that he was their missing son.

"Oh my god," she whispered.

"You know what else I found out last night?" he urged.

Pepper thinks that maybe it's best she doesn't know.

"Your boss, the  _CEO_ , has been dealing under the table. I looked over the shipping records last night."

Pepper's hands clench themselves, and she's trying her hardest to stay composed.

"There were records of weapons being shipped over to a place called Gulmira in Afghanistan, no one from the U.S. military signed them off, in fact no one at all signed them off. And Stane is the only one who can make the decisions regarding the shipment."

"But…but how do you know that he's dealing under the table?"

Tony looks at her, his mouth set into a grim line, "I looked up Gulmira, and there's been previous attacks on the villagers by a terrorist group stationed there. They call themselves the Ten Rings."

"So what are you going to do?" Pepper asks, looking at him.

He meets her blue eyes, heart and mind set on a road to redemption.

"I'm taking back my company."

* * *

A fierce knock on the door makes Obadiah Stane glance up from the current shipping record he was filling out on his desk.

The Jericho was due to be placed on the production line today, and Tony was meant to be reporting to his office at half past noon.

Obie frowned deeply. The demand for weapons were increasingly growing, and if he wasn't able to get the Jericho on production today, then stocks may decrease because of the late release.

He shuddered to think about what the Ten Rings would do if they didn't get their order on time.

A voice coming from the other side of the door took him back to Earth.

"Tony," he cheered as he watched his newest and most valuable employee stalk into his office. "I suppose the Jericho is ready?"

Tony sneered at him, and slammed his clenched fists on Obie's desk. "Hell no. There is  _no way in hell_ that I am giving that to you."

Obie blinked once, twice, and finally, stood up. His eyes roamed over the man in front of him, standing tall and back straight, as if sizing him up.

He is so much like Howard.

"Now, Tony, what's gotten in – "

"Shut up," Tony snapped, "just shut the fuck up Obie. Quit toying with me.  _I know_ what you've been doing. _How dare you deal under the table?_ "

 _Ah._ Obadiah thought sullenly.  _So he found out._

"How'd you find out?" he asked nonchalantly, as if it was no big deal.

"Don't give me that shit," Tony spat out venomously, "you know I got it from the shipping records."

"I seriously must consider covering those tracks up. I've been terribly sloppy as of late. Would you like me to congratulate you on your recent find?"

Tony blinked, and stepped back. He puffed his chest out, and glared.

Obie laughed. "You're a smart man, Tony, but you're not powerful. So congratulations! You've just discovered that Stark deals under the table! But who are you going to tell? Because no one's going to believe you."

Tony stepped forward, putting his clenched fists by his side. He looked Obie from up and down, and smirked.

"They will once they realize who I am."

Obie reared back and allowed himself to falter for one moment.  _Could he possibly mean?_

"So congratulations Obie! You ended up hiring the lost son of Howard Stark! What press this is going to make!"

Obie's eye twitched. It wasn't supposed to go this way. This wasn't the plan.

"You have no idea who you're dealing with," he hissed.

Tony looked into his snake like eyes, and saw nothing but a vindictive man.

"I'm not afraid of you. And don't you dare think for a second that I won't take back what's mine."

With that, Tony stalked out of the room, leaving behind his past and beginning the quest to his future.

He will take back the company, for the sake of himself and his 'mother' and 'father.' He will take it back and give them the life they truly deserve, and he will restore S.I. back to its former glory and make sure that Obadiah Stane will be outed for his aid in terrorism. And he will try his hardest to make sure that  _everyone_ knows what Howard and Maria left behind.

Inside his office, Obadiah Stane smiles at his deceased friend's only heir's retreating back. Did he really think he'd give up the company that easily? If so, he was sorely mistaken, and he will pay dearly.

"You'll never see what's coming."

* * *

**Yeah, I know it's been a while. Buut I've been busy with final exams and the such. But summer's here, so ta-daaaa!**

**Comments and welcome :)**


	5. The War Has Begun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tony gains an ally, a plan, and someone who just might become more than that.

It really doesn't occur to him what to do next. Really, he hasn't planned anything out. All Tony knows is that he's going to take back SI and his fortune, but he's not really sure where to begin.

But the best laid plans are the ones that fail.

It also occurs to him that he doesn't know what to call his adoptive parents now. Mom and dad? Melinda and Greg?

Tony doesn't realize that he's already in his beaten up car and sobbing into the wheel once again.

He's hitting his head against the wheel again and again and again, wishing that this is a dream, wishing  _for the life of him_ that this was nothing but a nightmare that just seemed all too real.

He wants to go back to yesterday.

He wants to go back to working on his desk in his office, drafting his ideas and not worrying about what the hell is going to happen to him and how the hell he's going to solve this mess.

Because if there's one thing that he believes in, it's justice.

And there isn't a way in  _hell_ that he's not going to achieve that.

"Tony?" a soft voice murmurs from behind him.

He sniffs, wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt before looking up.

And there's Pepper standing there. Wonderful and strong Pepper who really shouldn't even be his friend because who would want to be, because he's never had friends, and he really isn't the type to get along with people. Take Obie for reference.

She's standing there with her back straight but her eyes forlorn, calling out his name without saying it a second time. She's fiddling with her fingers, he notes, a sign that says she's nervous. It's a trait that Tony thought Pepper never possessed.

"Pepper…" he murmurs back.

He really wishes that she hadn't seen him like this. He feels weak.

And then she opens the passenger side door and slips into the seat beside him, and he's completely baffled.

"What are you doing?" he asks.

She shrugs nonchalantly, but her eyes betray her yet again. "I want to help."

He laughs, the kind of laugh that isn't humorless but not filled with it as well, the kind that holds disbelief.

"Yes I know, I know," she holds her hands up in defense, "the great and loyal Virginia Potts is going against her boss? Absurd!"

"I like Pepper better."

She smiles, "You know what? So do I."

* * *

It doesn't take very long for them to drive out of the Stark Industries parking lot and cruise alongside the beach on the highway.

Pepper was adamant about helping him, and she made that clear. She had said, "I don't care if I'm going against my business morals because all my life I've promised myself to stand for only one thing and that's to do what's right.

"And I don't know what I'm doing or why I'm doing this, but everything inside me is telling me that this is right."

Tony was sold.

So that's how they ended on the beach, car parked by the highway and soaking their feet in the sand.

It was a hot day in the late 90's on the Fahrenheit scale, and the weather really didn't match up with Tony's mood.

"You know I don't get why they didn't want me," he says after a couple moments.

"Well, maybe they weren't ready. Before I became Obie's PA, I had to get educated in the history of SI, and that included Howard and Maria's life as well," Pepper offers.

He shuffles away from the upcoming wave of water, and sits on the hot sand. "Care to share?"

She nods, and sits by him on the sand. Tony notes how warm she feels when she's close to him.

"The press knew that Maria was pregnant, and there was this huge dispute over the entire pregnancy of whether or not their child would inherit Howard's brain or Maria's.

"The press never left them alone, and Maria got sent to the hospital once when a reporter accidently knocked her down. Needless to say, Howard –  _your father,_ was furious.

"Approximately a week after you were born, they help a press conference where they said that you were a stillborn baby.

"I think that the stress of the pregnancy, the press and the pressure Howard was under because of Stark Industries at the time prompted them to give you up because they weren't ready or because they wanted you to live a life that didn't involve the press."

Tony nodded, his fingers nimbly playing with the rocks in the sand, "They could have at least tried to contact me."

Pepper sighed, "They could have, but leaving their child to remain oblivious to their true heritage is probably the best option."

Tony doesn't know what to say to that.

"You look tired, do you know that?" Pepper says.

"I haven't slept."

She growls under her breath, irritated at the stubborn man beside her. "You can't do this to yourself, Tony. You can't let this situation get the best of you! How in god's name are you going to take back your company if you can't even take care of yourself?"

He shrugs, a slight glint of light shining in his eyes that Pepper thinks are unshed tears. "It would help if I knew where to begin."

And Pepper laughs, because  _my god_ , for a self-proclaimed genius Tony can sometimes be really clueless.

"That's why you've got me," she winks at him.

And for the first time that day, he laughs and she joins him. Their voices dancing together in a melody of happiness that really is brighter than the sun because now Tony knows that he won't have to go through this mess alone.

And while their laughing Pepper looks at him,  _really_ looks at him and she realizes that all she sees is a man who's stubborn and smart, lost and confused, brave and courageous and yet under the bright sun,  _beautiful_ nonetheless.

There are suddenly butterflies in her stomach.

So she lets Tony keep laughing while she looks at him with a smile on her face and she realizes that she really doesn't mind that she ditched work or betrayed Obadiah because she gets to spend the day with him.

Now, Pepper was never really the type of person to like someone immediately, all her crushes have been the result of a long period of companionship or friendship that has lasted more than a year after all, but she can't help but feel different about his man sitting beside her.

No, she doesn't believe in love at first sight.

She didn't harbor feelings for Tony at all when she saw him for the first time waiting before his interview. And she definitely doesn't know when the feelings started because they definitely didn't start right then in that moment.

She just realized it then.

Pepper thinks that maybe they started about two weeks after he came to SI, when he started working on the Jericho missile and she spent around half of her office hours in his office supervising and relaying messages from Obadiah. Maybe it was when they would talk whenever she was there that they started, when they began to learn more about each other and when her nickname was given.

She would never admit it to Tony, but she actually felt liked when he teased her mercifully about her fiery temper and her morals. Maybe because she liked having someone who didn't tip toe their way around her just because she was the CEO's PA.

Yeah, Pepper thinks, maybe it started then.

"So where are we going to begin?" Tony asks, breaking her train of thought.

"Well," Pepper starts, "let's begin with Edwin Jarvis."

And Tony smiles, his brown eyes twinkling in the sunlight and she doesn't get to tell him that she doesn't know where he lives now because he's already sprinting towards his car by the side of the road.

And Pepper doesn't mind because she likes seeing him smile.

* * *

"You could've told me earlier," Tony persists, his fingers typing away on Pepper BlackBerry in a beachside café.

"I was, except you didn't give me the chance to," Pepper replies in confidence, and smugly because he's using  _her_ phone to track down the information about where the Stark's loyal butler was now.

"Yes, yes," he waves her off jokingly."

She sips at her iced tea, and allows herself to enjoy the sun and the day off that she's given herself despite the circumstances.

"Ah hah!"

Pepper chokes on her iced tea and splutters.

"What," she coughs, "what?"

He's smiling like a kid who's just opened his Christmas presents when he glances back up at her, "It says here that Edwin Jarvis, loyal butler of the Stark's, was admitted to the Sidecreek Nursing Home after their funeral."

Pepper's already digging her purse out of her pocket to pay when Tony slaps down a ten dollar bill on the table and takes her hand to drag her to the car.

When he lets go, it's hard to ignore the tingling feeling left on her hand.

* * *

In his life, Tony has rarely ever felt wanted apart from his mother and father. The kids at school never warmed up to him, and he's pretty sure that it's because of his superior intellect compared to theirs and because they didn't like to feel stupid. But he was okay with that because he knew that in the end they would be working for him and would most likely never amount to what he was capable of doing.

But in this moment, right now, cruising along the beach with Pepper by his side reading directions, he has never felt more wanted.

No, she didn't have to help him, she could have merely turned her back and sided with her boss to keep her job – it'd be the smart thing to do. Because despite all the obvious evidence pointing to Tony as a Stark, the press would have a field day not believing him and calling him a fraud, because controversy is what makes good press.

A letter simply won't do, because it can be claimed as forged. No, he needs evidence to be taken seriously.

He doesn't know why Pepper wants to help him, yes he knows about her morals, but the smartest thing to do is to run away because if Tony fails, Pepper will most certainly lose her job if she hasn't already.

And yet, he can't help but feel a little grateful that he's found someone other than Melinda and Greg that refuses to run away.

Because who would want to stay?

He glances at her out of the corner of his eyes, and notes that her blue eyes almost appear translucent in the sunlight and that she's taken her hair down, strawberry blonde and flowing in the wind.

He really has never seen a more beautiful woman.

But he has no chance, why would she want him? He's fucked up and arrogant and broken and generally not the nicest person to be around but she's still there.

Tony doesn't want to dwell on that anymore, because he'd rather be with her now and enjoy the moment before she's gone and this entire mess blows over.

He should stay away, and not get attached so in the end if everything works out well, she can leave and continue her life while he takes over his company and Obie ends up wherever (he really doesn't care where he ends up).

He would hire her, she'd be an asset, but Tony remembers one of their conversations a week ago when she mentioned that she just took this job as a stepping stone to her real dream – to own a company herself.

He really doesn't want to take her dream away from her, that'd just be selfish.

But even though he hides it under a mask of snark and wit, Tony has always been a selfish man.

Yeah, his quest has finally started, but he really doesn't know how it's going to end.


	6. A Friend Never Met

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony meets a stranger, who in another world was the father Howard never was.

Tony really didn't know what he expected before he pulled into Sidecreek Nursing Home. Golden awnings, diamond windows, really, he didn't know. He expected that the Stark family butler would be admitted to  _some_  sort of grand place.

But that wasn't it. The place was as homey and plain as his parent's house. Rose bushes lined the entrance, and the exterior was painted in a beautiful, calming shade of pale blue.

He pulled in, his car whirring until he pulled to a stop. Pepper got out, her hair still down and her crisp suit wrinkled.

She smiled when she turned her head to look at him, "You ready?"

Tony laughed slightly, "I don't think I'll ever be ready."

But he sucked it up because he knows he's going to have to do it anyway, and walked up the cobblestone path behind Pepper.

The inside was just as, if not warmer than the outside appearance. The carpet was a plush beige, and the walls were lined with light oak wood. Little knick knacks were hung up on the wall, and little potted plants decorated the room.

Pepper marched up to the reception desk, the noise her high heels usually made were null and void on the carpet.

She smiled softly to the middle aged lady behind the desk, and tucked a loose piece of her strawberry blonde hair behind her ear.

"Hello, I would like to make an inquiry about an Edwin Jarvis?" she asked, blue eyes gazing warmly at the woman with the name tag 'Beth.'

Tony shuffled on his feet, feeling ever so out of place and embarrassed standing next to Pepper in his worn out shirt and jeans.

Beth glanced up to Pepper behind her glasses, then glanced to Tony beside her. "Are you family?"

Pepper's lips twitched, "Uh…no –"

"I'm sorry, family only."

"But –"

"I'm his grandson," Tony interjected smoothly, gliding to step in front of Pepper.

Beth eyed him closely, brown eyes scanning up and down his body, but eventually she sighed, accepting that this would be a losing battle, and wrote down Jarvis' room number on a piece of card.

"I'm sure he'll be very happy to see you," she said.

Tony nodded, and swiped the card out of her fingers before clasping his hands around Pepper's wrist and pulling her down the hallway.

* * *

Jarvis' room was at the end of the hallway on the second floor, his name written elegantly on the outside of the door.

Tony knocked on the door, and a male voice, muffled slightly, told him to come in.

He was hesitant. Surely he couldn't just barge into the room and announce to his supposed real parent's butler that he was in fact their missing 'stillborn' son. But Tony was good at this, he was good at being smooth and being likeable when needed and he was also good at being an ass, but that wouldn't exactly help in this situation.

Pepper nudged him with her shoulder, glaring at him to just  _go inside and suck it up._

He narrowed his eyes back at her, but went in anyway.

Jarvis was sitting on the balcony, drinking a cup of orange juice while watching the waves of the creek wash up on land.

He turned around, and his eyes seemed to widen.

"Howard..?" his voice shook.

Tony looked back at Pepper, confused, but she just nudged her head forward.

When Tony looked back, Jarvis was grabbing his cane and was slowly standing up, supporting his weight on the cane and the table.

"Oh my god, Howard…is that you?" he asked again.

"I…uh…no, no it's not," Tony replied, slowly watching the old man in front of him edge closer.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Jarvis murmured, slapping a hand up to his forehead, "I must be seeing this. You just…you just look so much like an old friend of mine. Who are you?"

Tony bit his lip, fingers fidgeting with the hem of his shirt.

"I…um, my name's Anthony Walker, but most people call me Tony," he extended a hand out for the elder man to shake.

Jarvis' hand clasped around his, and Tony couldn't explain it, but he felt safe.

"Oh well then, hello Tony, and who is this lovely lady beside you?"

Tony spluttered, fumbling when he turned around because for some reason he completely forgot about Pepper.

"This is –"

"Virginia Potts. But please, call me Pepper," she smiled warmly, shaking Jarvis' hand.

"Well," Jarvis grinned, "what brought you two here on this fine day?"

Tony rocked back and forth on his heels, scratching the back of his neck in a nervous gesture. "We wanted to ask you something, if you don't mind."

"Sure, go ahead."

"We wanted to know if you knew anything about Howard and Maria Stark's missing son," Pepper asked, head slightly cocked over to one side.

Tony followed her gaze, and his eyes landed on Jarvis' sullen ones. He was looking down at his feet, cane shifting slightly forward and back from his rocking.

"Look, this story is over 20 years old, why won't you press just leave it alone?"

"We're not from the press," Tony forced out through gritted teeth.

"Then who are you?"

Tony's eyes drifted back to Pepper, she was nibbling on her bottom lip, her cerulean blue eyes catching Tony's chocolate ones.

"I'm their son."

* * *

Pepper had no idea what to expect when she arrived at Sidecreek Nursing Home. Yes, she knew the plan, but actually being there, in front of Edwin Jarvis himself, made it seem so much harder than it initially looked.

What she didn't expect, though, was to be sitting down at Jarvis' balcony table, sipping homemade orange juice with Tony by her side, and Jarvis himself sitting opposite her.

He didn't believe them at first, but all it took was the letter and Jarvis looking back at Tony to see the resemblance he saw earlier for the elder man to stumble back into a table with wide eyes and quickened breaths.

Then he was in front of Tony, patting his shoulders and pulling him into a hug, cheering and murmuring words of joy and thankfulness and finally,  _finally,_  the prodigal son has returned.

Tony returned the hug, and Pepper thought she saw something in his eyes that she had never seen before – safety. He felt safe in Jarvis' arms, like he was finally and truly home.

Her heart thumped against her chest when she saw him smile when he closed his eyes, like she was feeling joy because he was.

Jarvis clapped his back and gestured for both of them to sit down at the balcony table while he retrieved orange juice.

"Well…that went better than expected," Tony had said.

She chuckled, "What? Did you think he'd get mad and throw you out or something?"

Tony blushed, actually  _blushed_ , "I don't know."

When Jarvis returned, he proceeded to tell them about the story leading up to the announcement of Tony's 'death' and the aftermath.

Leading up to Tony's birth, Howard had trouble with the company. Investors were pulling out because a new weapons manufacturing company was set up (Hammer), and stocks were plummeting. Howard was under enormous pressure to come up with new innovative ideas but he couldn't because Maria was pregnant and he couldn't just leave her alone. It all got worse when Maria had gotten hurt because of that reporter.

Howard had a drinking problem, and with Maria's pregnancy and the press and the company he had confided in Jarvis that he wasn't ready to have a kid.

He didn't think that Howard would actually give the child up.

But after Howard and Maria released a statement to the world about a stillborn baby, they gained sympathy from the public and the investors started coming back, even the stocks were going up. Howard finally had time to create new weapons.

He was finally ready for a kid, but it was too late.

Jarvis recounted a conversation that he had with Howard, about a year after they had given Tony away. He said that he remembered asking where Howard had gone for the past couple months, and why he was increasingly coming home in the early hours of the morning.

Howard had dismissed it, simply saying that he had business in a small town out of California. Jarvis was initially suspicious, because why would Howard be doing business in a small town outside of California?

As it turns out, Howard, for the first couple months after he gave Tony away, was in fact keeping tabs on his estranged son by taking frequent trips outside of the city, making sure that he was okay.

Before Howard and Maria died, Howard had made a will, and had given Jarvis the extra key to the safe where it was hidden.

Tony smiled, he wasn't sure what the will was going to say, but it was a step closer to finding out the truth, to taking back what's his.

But life isn't easy, and it couldn't be this easy.

He gazed at the gold key in his hands, fingers roaming and feeling the smoothness of the golden key – the key to everything.

With the key to the Stark will in his hand, he can do anything.

But it's never that easy.


	7. Run and Hide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obadiah plays his first piece, leading to destruction and devastation. Tony finds out that he's playing a very dangerous game.

"What are you going to do now?"

Tony shrugged, eyes trained on the road ahead. "I don't know, I mean, it's hard to decide where to progress from here."

She sighed and slumped back into her seat, "Maybe you should just take the night off, I think there's been quite a bit of drama today. Far too much for twenty four hours."

"You're probably right, I'll just take you home, where do you live?"

"Rosemary Park," she said, "are you sure you can be alone tonight?"

Tony grunted in response, he bit his lower lip in thought. "I'm not as fragile as you think Pep, I can handle myself."

"Oh really?" she asked, eyebrows suddenly raised, "May I remind you of your mental state right now? Your breakdowns? I honestly don't think you can be alone tonight."

He honked at a driver who cut him off abruptly, and then sighed. "In case you've forgotten, things are tight, I live with my adoptive parents so I can provide for them and because they're too old to do so themselves. I'm not going to be alone."

"Fine, fine," Pepper defensively puts her hands up, palms facing him, "I'm just saying that you're not stable and I don't think they can handle your mental state right now. Need I also remind you of this morning's debacle in your garage?"

"No wonder you're a personal assistant," he muttered to himself.

"What's that?"

"Oh, nothing."

* * *

He swerves into Rosemary Park and stops in front of the apartment building, the headlights of his car illuminating the barren road lying ahead.

"Are you sure you don't want to come in?" Pepper asks as she unfastens her seatbelt.

Tony shakes his head, "It's fine, I really should be going home now anyway."

Pepper felt her stomach drop, "Oh, okay, well if you need anything."

Tony nodded, "I'll call you."

"Yeah," she whispered, "well…bye."

"Bye," he whispered softly, watching her retreating back as she walked to the entrance of the building.

"Wait!" he called out suddenly.

Pepper turned around, butterflies fluttering in the pit of her stomach. "Yeah?"

Tony got out of the car, and jogged swiftly up the path, catching up with her. "Are you," he scratched the back of his neck. Pepper's heart pumped faster. "Are you…when are you free tomorrow? 'Cause I was wondering if you wanted to, uh, wanted to go to the Stark mansion with me?"

Her heart sunk, and the butterflies ceased.

"Anytime, I doubt I'm working at Stark Industries anymore anyway," she replied, eyes casted down.

"Oh, great!" Tony chirped. "See you tomorrow then, I'll pick you up at eight-ish?"

She nodded curtly.

He nodded, and then turned to walk away, but at the last moment, he turned around swiftly and planted a light kiss on her cheek.

He doesn't know what brought it up or what possessed him, he just knows that there's something bubbling inside him. Something foreign, something new, something  _wonderful._

If he'd look back, he'd see her staring at him with wide eyes.

If he could read minds, then he would know that she was thinking exactly the same thing.

* * *

He drove past the ocean, by the coastline, a feeling of emptiness and loneliness creeping in through the cracks again. His parents,  _no,_ they weren't his parents, would be home now. After this morning, Tony doesn't know how to face them, but he has nowhere else to go.

He doesn't know what he brought himself into, he just knows that he wants what he deserves.

And he will get it, no matter what the cost.

* * *

The house was quiet, albeit the faint chatter coming from the television in the living room.

Tony sighed and faltered at the door, debating on how to announce to them that he was back. Does he say 'hello?' Does he simply walk into his room and stay there, keeping them oblivious of his presence? No, that wouldn't work, Melinda knows  _everything._

They probably already know he's here, given the unmistakable loud engine of his car.

Tony passes by the living room, deciding to check on the state of the garage first.

It was slightly cleaned up, but most of the place was still mostly upturned and disorganized. He felt a slight twisting sensation pulling on his stomach when he drank in the scene. Melinda would have cleaned that up. Poor, old, Melinda.

He gave them more trouble than they already needed. They harbored the Stark's secret for nearly 25 years when they simply could have given him to an orphanage, or outed him to the public. But they didn't, and Tony now feels eternally grateful.

If their paths hadn't crossed, he might not have been able to find out at all.

He could hear heavy footsteps behind him, and he knows that it's Greg.

"Hi," Tony murmurs quietly. He can't look at him in the eye.

"Didn't think you'd come back."

Tony turns around slowly, eyes downcast and head bowed in submission. "I'll always come back."

Then as soon as he comprehends what's happening, he's being crushed by one of Greg's bear hugs and he's sobbing into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he chokes out between sobs, "I'm sorry."

"Shhh," Greg whispers, rubbing Tony's back in comfort, "it's okay."

Tony feels another pressure pressing on his back, and he knows that Melinda's there too, running her hands through his hair and murmuring that it's okay, that they don't blame him for a second and that they'll always be there, no matter who he is and what he does.

And Tony knows that he doesn't have to go through this alone.

* * *

He finds himself in a peaceful slumber later than night, not plagued with the nightmares of the blood on his hands. Until he finds himself waking up and not able to breathe.

He can't breathe. Why can't he breathe?

He feels like his lungs are being torn apart and ripped to shreds. The air is thick and when Tony opens his eyes he can see nothing but pure darkness.

It's smoky, and his eyes tear up when he keeps them open for too long but his mind is blurry and foggy and he can't seem to process what exactly is happening.

He stumbles around his room, tripping over pieces of paper and clothes, and he thanks god that he fell asleep in his street clothes when he finally realizes what the fuck is going on.

The house is on fire. The house is on fucking fire.

He races out the door, pocketing his cell phone, wallet, keys and grabbing his jacket before he leaves his room behind. He blindly stumbles around the house, feeling the walls and hearing his heart thump wildly against his chest.

He's got to get to them. He's got to get them out.

When his hand feels the door, he pushes it open with such force that it rebounds off the wall and the hinges break.

He sees his adoptive parents sleeping soundly in bed, hoping to god that they haven't succumbed to suffocation yet.

Tony runs closer, shaking them awake, aware that his tears are rolling down his cheek. It hurts, oh it hurts so much to keep them open. His lungs are burning, he can't breathe, but he's got to  _get them out._

Greg rouses, and his eyes snap open when they see Tony in a panic. His mind registers what's happening faster than Tony's did and he wakes up his wife beside him.

"Please," Tony coughs, "get out  _now."_

He turns around once he sees Melinda wake up from her slumber, the weight on his heart rising slightly. He runs through the house, and sees that the garage was the one that was set on fire.

And Tony knows. He just  _knows._

The garage was targeted because that's where he found the basket. It's where he found the letter that told him of his heritage. Everything that told him about who he was, was burning, burning, burning.

But Obadiah didn't account for everything.

The letter was still in his jacket pocket, the same one that he was now wearing.

He heard a gasp behind him, and saw Melinda in a state of terror. He glanced back at the garage door, and the fire spreading quickly through the living room.

Everything was burning.

His heart is hurting.

He ushers them out, screaming at parents to just get the hell out and leave  _everything._

Tony darts inside the burning house and into the living room when he's sure that his parents have safely exited the building, and he can hear his mother screaming at him to come back outside. He can see his father holding his mother back from running back inside to retrieve him.

It's hot, and Tony can feel the heat burning his skin.

The curtains are burning, and he snatches up a picture frame just before fire gets to him and a ceiling pillar falls.

He stumbles out of the house, heaving and breathing deeply for air. He drops to his knees, and he hears the sirens of the fire trucks that one of the neighbors must have called in the far distance.

He's coughing, and his hands are shaking and he can still feel the heat of the fire on his back. He's encompassed in a hug and the feeling of love and safety spreads through him.

"Oh god," he hears his mother whisper.

And he knows their wondering what happened. But he doesn't know if he should tell them that it's Obadiah Stane's doing, because that would mean admitting that he's the one who inflicted this loss on them.

Everything they've ever worked for, all the memories and the hard earned life, was gone, burned to a crisp and burning right before their very eyes.

He takes out the picture frame that he went back in for, a small, silver picture frame with a family photo taken at Tony's college graduation.

Melinda and Greg hug him tighter, and Tony wonders what they're going to do when the morning comes.

Obadiah's not going to give up easily, and certainly not for the company that has earned him a well-respected name in the business society. He is certainly not going to let go of his riches and respect that easily.

But Tony's not going to give up easily either. Obadiah may have taken away his house and his job, but he still had the diamonds that held the key to everything. He still had the key and the letter.

For now, there's nothing but smoke and ashes lying in the place of his childhood home, but that's not important because there is nothing more precious that the diamonds that he holds in his possession.

Obadiah doesn't know that he has the key, and he certainly doesn't know that the letter didn't burn. Tony will always be one step ahead.

He sees something fluttering taped onto the mailbox, and he shakily stands up to see what it is.

He realizes that it's a piece of paper, and what he reads just confirms his suspicions of who caused this mess.

_**Run little boy, run and hide.** _

_**Think you're strong? Think you're made of iron? Think again.** _

_**I will burn the heart out of you.** _

* * *

**Comment? :)**


	8. Newfound Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Pepper stumble upon something that gives them newfound hope.

If he had to imagine where he'd be today, Tony would have never imagined this.

He tugged on his shock blanket, bright orange and slightly charred from the soot on his clothes. The smell of smoke still lingered behind him and on his clothes, and he takes another sip of his water.

The blaring sirens are still ringing in his ears, and it makes his head hurt. Beside him, he sees his mother clutching the picture frame he rescued from the house near her heart, and his father giving an account of the fire to the fireman beside the mailbox.

He clutches the key and the letters tighter.

"Tony!"

His eyes snap open, and he sees a familiar redhead pushing through the crowd of firemen.

His breath catches in his throat, and he can barely register his mother's confused gaze before he finds himself in the arms of one Miss Pepper Potts.

"You didn't come to pick me up, I got worried," she whispered, "I had a bad feeling."

"You felt right," he mumbled back.

A cough interrupted them, and Tony pulled away quickly. Pepper flushed.

"And who is this lovely young lady?" Melinda asked tentatively.

Pepper gnawed at her bottom lip, wishing that she could crawl in a hole and never come out. "Virginia Potts, but your son calls me Pepper."

Melinda's gaze redirected to Tony, and her eyes narrowed fondly. "Why?"

"Because she's pretty fierce," Tony replied cautiously.

Melinda's face grew into a smile, and she shook Pepper's hand firmly, "Well you seem like a lovely woman, I wish we had met under very different circumstances."

Pepper laughed softly, and she felt Tony watching her. "I wish the same thing."

"Well it looks like we're going to have to – oh, hello, who are you?"

Pepper turned to see a friendly looking elder man with greying hair and a soft smile on his face. She noted the soot that stained his clothes. He must be Tony's father.

She cleared her throat once again, "Virginia. Virginia Potts, but most people call me Pepper."

"Ah," he said, "nice to meet you."

He turned to face Melinda and his son, "Looks like we're going to have to find someplace to stay."

Pepper bit her bottom lip, glancing at the family in front of her. They weren't well off, they just lost all their possessions, they surely couldn't afford a hotel to stay at for long periods of time.

"You can stay at my place," she blurted out. Tony's eyes widened.

"No, Pep –"

"No it's okay!" she assured Tony, "It's fine! I have a spare bedroom and an air mattress, and there's plenty of room."

Tony's eyes darted back and forth between his parents, his childhood home that now lay in ashes, and Pepper's assuring face.

He needs someplace where he can keep them safe.

"Oh, dear, that's a love –" Melinda started.

"And we'll take you up on it," Tony finished. Pepper's lips curled up briefly.

"I hope you have enough room in your car for all of us."

* * *

Pepper pushed the door opened, and gestured for her visitors to come inside.

They shuffled in, albeit tentatively, and Tony eyed the carpeted floors, marble counters and the glass coffee tables. He suppressed an impressed whistle.

"Quite a nice place you have here," Melinda said, mouth slightly agape.

Pepper shrugged bashfully, "Yeah, well, Stark Industries pays me too much to know what to do with the money."

Greg's eyebrows furrowed, "You work at Stark Industries?"

Pepper nodded, leading them through the corridors. "Yeah, I am, well, I  _was_ Obadiah Stane's personal assistant."

"Was?" Melinda asked, surprised. "That's quite a job for a woman of your age."

She shuffled on her feet, "Yeah. I had an internship when I was at university and I caught a mistake in the calculations that would have cost the company millions. They hired me as soon as I graduated.

"And I haven't worked there until recently, since I started to help your son claim back the company," she said, noticing the gleam of appreciation in Melinda's eyes.

She stopped at the end of the hallway, pushing open a white door that led to a clean and spacious room.

"This is where you're going to be sleeping, and please, just help yourself, I'm hardly at home anyway," Pepper said, gesturing to Melinda and Greg.

"The air mattress is in the storage room, I'll get that out later tonight."

Tony peaked in the room, and like the rest of the apartment, it was arranged tastefully. He nodded in thanks.

"Well, I'll just go and get some breakfast on the table, you must be starving," Pepper said before turning away and disappearing around the corner.

Tony felt a nudge at his ribs. "Ow!" he hissed.

"Stop staring, you're going to start drooling," Greg teased. Melinda chuckled. She grabbed Tony's arm and pushed him into the guest room.

"What?" Tony asked, perplexed.

"When are you going to tell her that you like her?" Melinda asked.

Tony's mouth gaped, "Wh-wha-what?"

She chuckled, and opened the wardrobe to see fresh towels and spare clothes laid out for guests. She smirks, "I see the way you look at her, gripping her for dear life earlier on."

Tony furrows his eyebrows, and glances away guiltily.

"I see the way she looks at you, too."

His eyes snap back and glaze over, and Tony feels a slight bubbling feeling in his chest.

"She must be quite a girl to stand by your side and give up her job," Greg interjects. He pokes Tony on the chest before sliding out of the room. "Don't lose her."

Tony watches his parents walk out of the room together, and he knows he's going to try his hardest not to.

If only she'll stay with him after this is all over.

* * *

"I hope you don't mind, this is all the clothes I have left that may fit you," Pepper said as she dropped a pile of clothes on the desk beside the sofa. Melinda and Greg had already retreated back into the guest room to sleep.

Tony glanced up at her, tired and worn eyes begging to get some sleep. He eyed the clothes on the pile, also worn from years of use. "Ex-boyfriend's clothes?"

She nodded reluctantly, almost embarrassed looking. "Yeah."

Tony raised an eyebrow, trying to suppress a feeling of envy. "I see, there's quite a lot of clothes here."

"Yes, there is," Pepper replied before plopping down beside him. "Contrary to popular belief, I did have a life when I worked at SI."

He bit his cheek and gathered the pile of clothes into his arms. "I see, okay." He cleared his throat, "Well, I'm going to go take a shower."

"You do that, and maybe while you're at it I'll give my ex-boyfriend a call, I miss his company," Pepper smirked.

Tony stopped in his tracks, no longer hiding his red face and wide eyes. "What?" he squeaked.

Pepper laughed at his face. "Are you jealous, Tony?"

Tony huffed and crossed his arms, knowing that he was caught. And anyway, there was no use lying to  _the_ Pepper Potts. "Maybe."

"You are!" She teased.

"Okay so what if I am?"

She shrugged, "Nothing, I just didn't think you got jealous very easily."

"I don't!" he defended, putting a hand over his chest to feign shock. "I…I just want to protect my friends."

"So I've been upgraded to 'friend' now then?"

Tony bit his tongue and glared fondly. "Oh, Pepper, when weren't you my friend?"

Pepper smiles and Tony walks out of the room, and she feels that maybe they do have a chance.

* * *

The road up to the Stark Mansion was strewn with old vines that twisted and intertwined with the rocks and the soil. The road seemed as though so one had traveled there for years. It was abandoned, alone, secluded.

Jarvis said it used to be full of life.

But the trees weren't moving with the wind, the birds weren't singing, and the flowers were dead. Almost like everything died the night the Stark's did.

The howl of the cold wind blows, and it's almost like home welcoming him back.

The mansion is grey stone, with marble steps and iron gates. The shutters are hanging off their hinges, pale and tinted with a light blue. The bushes and flowers drawn on the edges of the building have withered and wilted, and if one would dare ask, it would look haunted, maybe even a place from a fairy tale.

A house from a story with a young boy just wanting to feel like he belonged. A fairy with a good old fashioned villain.

"It's bigger than I imagined," Pepper drawled, eyes wide in awe.

"Yeah," Tony imitated. He moved forward, walking away from Pepper's car and up the marble steps. Drawn in by his past.

He traced the mahogany door with his hands. Dull and dusty from years of neglect. He pushes it open, and is surprised that the door just swings back. It's already open.

The inside smells of peppermint and fresh air, with also a faint smell of alcohol that still hasn't faded. Tony steps inside, the rays of the sun shining upon the covered furniture. Even old, the place looks lavish and elegant, a place fit for a king.

Pepper follows, trailing Tony's steps. She sees a picture frame on a side table, a picture of Maria and Howard on their wedding day, with Howard kissing Maria's cheek and her laughing with a piece of cake in her hands. She smiles at the evident love. A love lost by continued obstacles laid out by the world.

All love ends in tragedy, but if you let it end willingly without fighting, then it must not be love at all.

"They became more distant when the press started putting pressure on Howard," Pepper offers.

Tony turns to look at her, eyes soft and somber. "Yeah, well…there's nothing we can do about that now."

She nods, cheeks flushing with embarrassment. "Do you know where the safe is?"

"Yeah, Jarvis said it was behind a tapestry in the main room."

He continues walking, peering in at doors to find a piece of elegant cloth hanging on the wall. And it is in the fifth room on the right in the second corridor from the living room that Tony and Pepper find an elegant piece of art hanging on the wall.

"That's it."

They lift the tapestry, ignoring the smooth silk now plagued with the dust going in their eyes. And lo and behold, behind the tapestry was a heavy silver safe embedded into the wall.

Tony bit his lip and put the key through the keyhole, and turned it twice before it clicked open with a hiss. He pulled the small door open and inside there lay a brown envelope with a Stark Industries seal of finality.

Pepper holds in her breath, this could make or break the case that Tony has against Obadiah Stane. If there was anything in here that could be used in Tony's favor, then they were one step closer to getting the company back in its rightful hands.

He opens it slowly, holding the envelope carefully like it could dissipate into dust at any moment. He takes the yellowing paper out and sets it on the table before beginning to read.

_In the case of an untimely death, I, Howard Stark, leave the mansion to my wife, Maria, and if this is not possible, I ask for it to be left abandoned, for the sake of preserving memories._

_My wealth will be transferred to my loyal servant and close friend, Edwin Jarvis, for he is the one that I believe will do good with his newfound wealth, as he is most deserving._

_I wish to leave any personal possessions to my dear friend, Obadiah Stane, to preserve old memories and obstacles and triumphs and to remind him that any mountain can be conquered if one has the will to try._

_And lastly, the company. Stark Industries will go to my child, as I wish not to leave such a jewel to those who do not bear the Stark family name._

Tony reads the passages over and over again, like a train track with no destination. He reads the passage about the company, and about the wealth, and about how the company will go to his child if Howard encounters an untimely death. It did not, however, specify _which_ child.

"This was written about a year after they gave you away," Pepper says, looking over at Tony's shoulder at the date written at the top in black ink. "Do you think they were ready to start trying for a baby again?"

Tony looks back at her, blue eyes burning with thought and curiosity. "It doesn't specify whether or not they were trying for a child, but it also doesn't specify which child Howard was talking about. If they were trying to conceive for a child at the time the will was written, it doesn't say. It doesn't specify the gender, the age, the date of birth, anything!"

He stops, before a smile takes over his face. "Jarvis said that he never took the money. But it disappeared after he refused. I bet you Obadiah took it. And you know what else he took? The company.

"If we get a DNA sample then it's right here in the will!" Tony exclaims in joy. "If we can prove that I am their son, the company is mine!"

Pepper smiles briefly, then frowns. "You know even if you can prove this, Obadiah still won't give up without a fight."

Tony frowns, "I know. But there is no way in hell that I'm letting him take anything that is rightfully mine away from me."

* * *

**Comment? :)**


End file.
